Tell Me
by SweetEnigma
Summary: Just a simple innocent question can bring everything rushing back and no matter what you want to do, you can hold back the memories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These chapters are gonna be short. I'm sorry if this annoys you but yeah. **

**Pairing**: Embry/OC

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, hurt

**Rating**: M (for language, adult situations, violence)

**Beta/Pre-Readers**: SparklingFae

**Banner made by**: The oh so wonderful Mist. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Mom?" The girl asks, gazing at her mother with dark brown eyes. "Why don't you talk about how you met my father?"

Anna pauses from where she's been peeling potatoes for dinner and glances at her daughter. "Why do you ask?" She was avoiding the actual question. She knew it and her daughter knew it.

"You never talk about my father, or how you guys met. I'm just curious." The girl shrugs her shoulders.

Anna looks at her daughter, now 14 years old and looking like a perfect mix of her and **_him_**. She's got dark spiral curls that tumble to her hips, russet colored skin and those dark brown eyes framed with thick lashes. She'd been named Tala Marie Call. Her name Tala meant Wolf.

Anna sighs, putting down the potato peeler and turns around to face Tala. "Your dad and I met the summer we were 16," She started, her eyes taking on a faraway look as she told the story.

_Anna laughed, head thrown back and eyes closed kind of laughter. She and her friends had decided to go to the beach down on the reservation since it was the first warm day of the summer._

_"Anna, get the hell down!" Amelia, Mel to her friends, screamed at her from the side of the cliff._

_Anna laughed again before stepping back and breaking out into a run, jump off the cliff and curling up into a ball. She held her breath as her body hit the cold salt water. Breaking out of her ball form, she swam to the surface. Mel could be heard shouting and Chloe could be heard practically cackling. To say they were a loud group would be a gross understatement. They were obnoxious._

_Swimming back to shore, she smiled at Mel. "Calm down, I'm alright." She stepped onto the wet sand, wiggling her toes._

_"You could have broken your damn neck! Jesus Anna, what's wrong with you? You always do this kind of stupid shit!" Mel ranted. She continued to rant, but Anna's attention was on someone else._

_A group of men, very large Native men were all gathered a little ways down the beach from them. All of them were built like gods, but one of them stood out to her. He was staring back at her, dark eyes seemingly smoldering to her. He was slimmer than the rest of them, but he was just as well built. His hair was cute short, the front spiked just a little. The russet skin tone combined with the muscles just made him mouthwatering. She just wanted to kiss and lick down his abs, lower and lower to his-_

_"And another- wait, are you listening to me?" Mel slapped her arm, drawing Anna's attention back to her._

_Anna huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. "I'm reckless, juvenile and stupid. I'm going to get myself killed one day. I'm a danger to myself and society." She recited, shaking her head, water spraying on her two companions. "It's nothing I haven't heard before, and quite frankly, I'm sick of hearing it!"_

_Mel looked at her with a wounded expression. "I just worry about you."_

_"Don't. I have a mom who worries enough for everyone. Just let me do what the hell I want." Anna turned and headed to her beach towel. Sitting down, she dug through the cooler and grabbed a sandwich and cherry coke. As she ate, she felt her body prickle with awareness. Someone was watching her. Darting her eyes around, they landed on __**him.**_

_Their eyes locked, and both of them seemed to freeze. A warm sensation washed over her, warming her more than the weather has. Her breathing picked up slightly, mouth falling open. His face mirrored hers._

_One of the other gargantuan men clapped his shoulder, drawing his attention away from her, breaking eye contact._

_Anna felt cold when he looked away from her. Shaking her head, she looked out towards the water._

_A few minutes later, someone sat down beside her. Turning her head, she saw him._

_"Hi, I'm Embry." His voice so deep that it sent chills down her spine._

_"Anna." She couldn't look away from him. Damn, he just smiled._

_"How old are you?" He stared at her intently._

_"16, what about you?"_

_"Almost 17." He spoke. She could honestly listen to him talk all day._

"So you and him met at the beach?" Tala asked, smiling.

Anna shook herself out of the memory, nodding at her daughter. "Yeah, we did. It was love at first sight."


	2. Chapter 2

Tala decided she needed some new hiking gear, so it was off to Forks to Newton's Olympic Outfitters. It was a bit of a drive, but it was the best and only sporting goods store so close. It beat going to Port Angeles.

Parking her forest green 1950 VW Bug, Anna and Tala got out and entered Newton's.

"Hello Newton's!" Tala smiled, waving to the couple behind the counter.

"How are you, Tala?" Mike Newton asked his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were Forks High's all American couple. They were absolutely perfect together, and ended up getting married right out of high school. They took over the Newton family business when Mike's dad passed away. His mom couldn't run the story alone anymore.

"Just great, I need new hiking gear."

"We just got a shipment in." Jessica said, coming out from behind the counter and took Tala's hand, disappearing into an aisle.

Anna waved at Mike.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, just like he always did. Everyone knew about her and Embry, and when he was gone, they all watched her become like a zombie. The only thing that made her snap out of it was when she realized she was pregnant.

Anna sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'm okay Mike." She whispered.

"If you need to talk…"

"I know, and I thank you and Jessica for doing what you've done for us."

"You're family." Mike shrugged.

Anna was Jessica's cousin, but the differences between them were easily seen. Anna had russet colored skin whereas Jessica had pale. Anna had dark green eyes whereas Jessica had blue. Anna's hair was inky black and curly while Jessica had straight brown hair. Anna took on her father's Native American features.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, It's just…Tala's been asking about him." She whispered.

Mike walked around the counter and hugged her. "Stirring the memories up?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded, hugging him back before pulling away.

The radio, which had been playing quietly on the counter, started playing a song. A song that brought back the rush of a memory of a summer from the distant past.

_"Jess, this is stupid!" Anna groaned at her cousin._

_"It is not! It's just singing!" Jessica mocked her cousin's groan._

_"But it's singing in front of like a hundred people." Anna stomped her foot._

_Jessica laughed at her, before putting her hands on Anna's shoulders and shaking her slightly. "It's like twenty people at most. This isn't an auditorium, it's a karaoke grill." She paused, letting her words sink into Anna's skull before continuing. "Besides, you are a fantastic singer."_

_"Jess, I made a cat cry once." Anna deadpanned._

_"Well…just shut up and get your butt on stage." Jessica ordered, pushing Anna to the stage._

_Anna took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as she got on stage. She had her head bowed slightly, the beat started playing._

_It smelled of smoke and the Buffalo wings that they were serving. It was warm in the dimly lit karaoke grill._

_'__**Kiss me hard before you go,  
Summertime Sadness.  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best'**_

_Her voice crooned the words, her eyes scanned the crowd._

**_'I got my red dress on tonight,  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight,  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive'_**

_She was barefoot on the stage, in a red knee length sundress and her hair was done up. Jessica had made her dress up to match the lyrics in the song._

_Her eyes locked on his, and the rest of the lyrics flowed and by the end, she had tears sliding down her cheeks._

_"Thank you." She whispered when she finished singing, before heading off stage._

_"That was great! Oh, I have chills!" Jessica squealed, squeezing her in a tight hug._

_"I feel stupid that I got dressed up like this just to sing that song."_

_"But it fit so well!" Jessica assured her._

_As Anna went to reply, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was gently spun around. "Embry…" just a quiet whisper of his name._

_"You were great." Embry smiled, and Anna swore she forgot to breathe for a minute. "I never pegged you as a Lana Del Rey fan."_

_Anna smiled a bit, just the slightest upturn of her lips. "I suppose there's many things you don't know about me, Embry Call."_

_"I guess not, Anna Howl." He kept the smile on his face, his hand grazed her neck. "You look very pretty." His cheeks were tinted red, but you could barely see it because of the russet color of his skin._

_Anna felt her cheeks redden and she was grateful that her darker skin tone hid it so well, glancing down at her bare feet. "Thanks." She whispered._

_A throat cleared, drawing both of their attention to Jessica._

_"How do you know each other?" Jessica asked, looking pointedly at her cousin._

_"Um, we met down at First Beach. Mel, Chloe and I were hanging out when I met him…"_

_"It was after she cliff dived." Embry said._

_Anna turned and gave him an exasperated look._

_"Cliff diving!? Oh Jesus, you're sounding just as bad as Bella Swan now. What is it with you people and the adrenaline?" Jessica started babbling._

_"Hey, yo whoa!" Anna waved her hands. "Don't compare me to Isabella 'I'm Dating a pedophile' Swan."_

_"Pedophile?" Embry chuckled._

_"That Edward kid looks like a pedophile to me." She shrugged._

_"Edward Cullen is perfect! Oh he's just so…I wanna-"_

_Anna held her hand up, cutting Jessica off. "I don't want to hear that, please." She turned to Embry and smiled. "What are you doing here?" it occurred to her that maybe she should have asked a bit earlier._

_Embry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "A few friends and I came here. It's pretty much a huge embarrassing thing. We all get to pick songs out for each other and stuff…" He shuffled his feet._

_Anna laughed. "Sounds like fun."_

_"Yeah, not really." Embry shook his head. "Listen, do you uh…want to maybe go out on a date?"_

_Anna's breath hitched, and she nodded. "Y-yeah, sure."_

_"Awesome! Um, I mean…yeah…awesome. Is uh, Saturday okay with you?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine."_

_Embry seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay good. I guess I'll see you then, huh?"_

_"Yeah…bye." She whispered as he turned and left._

_"Anna"_

"Anna!"

She shook herself out of the memory to find Mike looking at her with a worried frown. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I uh, I just got lost in thought for a second there." She bit down on her bottom lip, watching as his worried expression changed to one of skepticism.

"Right…" He nodded.

"Mom! I got all the stuff I need!" Tala called out, coming up to the counter so she could get rung up. "Oh this weekend is going to be so fun!"

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jessica asked, coming up beside her.

"Collin's taking me hiking." Tala smiled shyly.

Anna didn't miss the looks Mike and Jessica threw at her. She knew that no one outside of the small group of people on the reservation understood why she allowed her daughter around a man 10 years older than her daughter. No one else would ever be able to know. It pissed her off though, that people seemed to frown upon her for that. It's not like she could do anything to stop it. Tala and Collin are soul mates. Age doesn't matter.

Anna may have threatened castration if Collin touched her daughter in any sexual way before her daughter was at least 18.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This is a very short chapter okay. I'm currently writing up their actual date and everything so please don't be mad at me. _**

* * *

_She'd been a nervous wreck the entire day. Anna wanted to look absolutely perfect for the date. She'd gone through her entire closet, searching for an outfit, but nothing seemed to work. Just as she was about to give up, she found it. A happy squeal escaped her lips as she grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom. _

_Hopping in the shower, she scrubbed and shaved and washed until she deemed herself clean enough. Getting out, she dried off and slid on a pale pink bra and pantie set. Then, she slid on the outfit -which was- a pair of peach colored shorts, a tie-dye shirt and a pair of chuck taylor's with a peach piping. Her make-up was light- just some eyeliner and chapstick. Her hair was down and flowing. _

_"This is as good as it's gonna get." Anna huffed, before spritzing on some coconut body mist. _

_She grabbed her purse, phone and keys before heading down the steps. Just as she hit the bottom step, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" She called out, answering the door before anyone else could. Her breathing hitch at the sight of Embry. He was wearing a pair of snug jeans and a shirt that looked to be a few sizes too smull and -dear god- he smelled delicious. _

_"You look nice." His voice broke her out of her less than innocent thoughts. He was smiling when she looked up, a glint in his eyes. _

_"Thanks." She murmured, giving him a small grin. "Bye!" She called out to her parents before grabbing Embry's hand and closed the door, heading down the steps. _

_"You didn't want me to meet them?" Embry asked, following her. _

_"I'm not ready for them to run you off before we even have a date." Anna laughed, stopping in her tracks to look up at him. _

_Embry gave her a grin. "No one could run me off." He said, sounding serious. One look in his eyes and she could see the truth. She could see emotions swirling in his eyes that kind of scared her but excited her all the same. _

_"Good." is all she said to that. "Now, where are we going?" _

_"I thought we could maybe go to the beach? Some of my friends are having a bonfire." _

_"Oh...cool,sound like fun." _

_"You don't sound so sure."_

_"Well...what if they don't like me?"_

_"They will?"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do. They'll all adore you."_

_"..."_

_"I'm serious Anna, stop being so worried about it."_


End file.
